Ungar
'''Ungar '''is an ancient Makuta and one of the last living members of his species. History Like all Makuta, Ungar was created from Antidermis on the Southern Islands for the purpose of creating Rahi to populate the Universe. He was one of the Makuta assigned to the Northern Continent, and he served faithfully there until the Brotherhood's betrayal. Burial News of the betrayal quickly reached the Matoran who shared the Northern Continent with Ungar, and they responded by entombing him in a protosteel capsule and burying him at the continent's core. Shortly afterward, a team of Toa was assigned to guard the site, and defeat Ungar in the event he should rise. Due to the fast action of the continental residents, Ungar never knew a betrayal had even taken place. The Brotherhood proved unable to find him when the time had come, and assumed him dead. He remained buried until the reformation of Spherus Magna. Awakening Ungar realized escape would be a waste of effort with the Toa team assigned to guard him there. He entered a dormant state, waiting, contemplating, thinking, for thousands of years as the events of the Universe around him passed. He knew his jailers would not be around forever. Upon the reunification of Spherus Magna, his slumber ended. As the population of the Matoran Universe evacuated the Great Spirit Robot, so did his guards. As he had not risen or even caused any sort of trouble since his imprisonment, the Toa assumed he was not a threat and most likely not even alive. Abandoned and forgotten, Ungar sensed his time had come. Now that he was alone, he cut through his steel tomb with ease and climbed out into his now empty world. He was wise enough to know that if the world he knew had been abandoned it was for good reason. He eventually found the way out of the Robot and entered Spherus Magna. He would be the last being to exit. Spherus Magna Upon entering the new world he knew nothing of what had happened since his burial. Upon the discovery that his brothers had perished, he assumed he had no rivals and this new world was his for the taking. He was the bearer of the second Mask of Shadows and used it to manipulate others into a fanatical devotion to him and his right to rule the planet. Ungar currently leads a cult of many beings, Matoran, Toa, Glatorian, Agori and others, who believe he is the true Great Spirit and that Mata Nui is an usurper. In a secret fortress, they plot to conquer the world and slay those who would stand in his way. Personality and Traits Ungar is patient and wise. He takes a more cautious and cunning approach to everything he does and always thinks two steps ahead of everyone else. He used his mask power in a different way than Teridax did. Rather than attempting to breed hatred and anger among his enemies he used it to tap into the dark parts of minds and persuade others to fight for him. It was because of this power and his other natural abilities as a Makuta that his followers were convinced beyond any doubt that he was the Great Spirit. Ungar treats his subjects well, using his mask to read the desires of others and granting them. Ungar introduces himself to others through an act of heroism. He observes conflicts between any two groups he might encounter and destroys the weaker one, leading the stronger one to fall under his sway. He preferred to talk with his actions rather than with words, and it is considered a great privilege among his following to hear him speak. Powers and Abilities Like all Makuta, Ungar possesses 42 Kraata powers and elemental shadow powers, as well as the ability to spawn Kraata. He wore the Kanohi Kraahkan, the Great Mask of Shadows, which allows him to spread darkness and see the darkness and evil in others. He has an ancient, steam-powered body and a mechanical saw which can cut through any material. His bronze armor is near impenetrable.